1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens-fitted photo film unit with a flash device and a protective cover movable between a closed position covering the taking lens and an open position uncovering the taking lens.
2. Background Arts
A lens-fitted photo film unit is widely known as a device, which is provided with a simple exposure mechanism and is loaded with an unexposed photo film cartridge in the factory, so that anyone can enjoy photography without bothering about loading and rewinding the film. Hereinafter, the lens-fitted photo film unit will be referred to as a film unit.
A film unit with a flash device is known in the art. One type of flash device is provided with a flash charge button that is pushed to charge a main capacitor of the flash device. The flash charge button resiliently returns to an OFF position, so the photographer should continue to push the button till an indicator lamp indicates that the flash device is fully charged. Another type flash device has a flash switch operation member that is slidable between an ON position and an OFF position. Once the flash switch operation member is set to the ON position, a flash device built in the film unit is automatically charged up to a set voltage and maintained charged unless the flash switch operation member is reset to the OFF position. Therefore, it is unnecessary to keep on pushing the flash charge button till the flash device is charged up. However, if the photographer forgets to turn off the flash switch, the flash device continues to be charged and consumes a power source battery wastefully.
To improve the portability, the film unit has been made smaller and more compact. Indeed the small film unit is superior in portability, but the taking lens of the film unit tends to be stained as it is exposed all the time. Also, the photographer is more likely to touch the taking lens unconsciously. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide the film unit with a protective cover.
However, to make a flash photography, the photographer has to turn on the flash switch after opening the protective cover. The photographer is more likely to forget turning on the flash switch when to make a flash photography, or close the protective cover without turning off the flash switch when it is the slidable switch.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Application No. 60-60736 discloses a camera with a protective cover that is slidable between a closed position covering the taking lens and an open position uncovering the taking lens. The protective cover has an opening that is placed in front of a flash projector to expose the flash projector when the protective cover is moved in the open position. Also when the protective cover is moved in the open position, a flash switch is automatically turned on. Thus, the photographer never forget turning on the flash switch.
Since the flash switch is automatically turned off by moving the protective cover in the closed position, the camera of the above mentioned publication prevents the photographer from forgetting to turn off the flash switch and thus saves batteries. However, as the flash switch is maintained ON so long as the protective cover is in the open position, this camera cannot take a photograph without flash.